Under a Pink Christmas Tree
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marcus Flint buys a very pink Christmas tree to his boyfriend Oliver's dismay. Written for Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Christmas Raffle, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Gingerbread Decorating, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Christmas Raffle, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Gingerbread Decorating, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Christmas Raffle I wrote 10th-11th for the prompt set of (item) Christmas tree, (color) pink, and (word) upbeat. For Gingerbread Decorating 6. Gummies the prompt is write about someone with a sweet tooth. For Build an Igloo I wrote for the character prompt of Marcus Flint. For Advent Calendar I wrote for day eleven which was the character of Oliver Wood. I hope you all enjoy Under a Pink Christmas Tree.**

Oliver Wood sighed as he looked at the bright pink Christmas Tree his boyfriend Marcus Flint had bought. He'd told the other boy to go out and get one those nice fir tree that he'd seen being sold in the parking lot across the street. But when he came out of kitchen after putting the home made fudge in the fridge to set he didn't see his nice big fir tree. What he saw was a big box and Marcus's back was turned to him.

"What's this?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"It's a Christmas tree," Marcus told him.

"But didn't I tell you to get one from across the street?" Oliver to tried to peek around the box and Marcus to see the tree that Marcus had picked out. The tree on the box looked exactly like the one he'd wanted Marcus to buy.

"They sold out before I could get over there," Marcus told him finally backing away from the tree. "What do you think?" He held out his arms in a ta da sort of way.

What met Oliver's sight wasn't the beautiful green flush fir tree that the box showed. What met Oliver's eyes almost made him want to cry. "It's awfully pink," he said trying to sound upbeat about it.

"Okay," Marcus studied the tree. "I had noticed that when I pulled it out of the box." A smile formed on his face as he decided he actually rather liked the pink tree. "It's different."

"That it is."

"It gives the place a certain sense of personality. Doesn't it?"

Oliver couldn't help but agree that Marcus had a point about that. "You may have a point there," he told the taller man. "But it is a bright awful pink." Oliver walked back to the kitchen after hearing the timer go off signaling that the fudge had set long enough.

Marcus had followed him into the kitchen. "You don't like it because it's pink," he stated. "I happen to like the color pink. Thank you very much." He picked up a bit of the fudge that Oliver had just put onto a plate. Taking a bite he watched Oliver for response.

"You like the color pink?"

"Yeah," Marcus told him taking yet another piece of fudge from the plate. "It's my favorite color. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Oliver stated. "There's no problem with that." He folded his arms across his chest yet again. "You might want to slow down on the fudge Mr. Sweet Tooth or we won't have any for the Weasley's Christmas party."

"What if I don't want to share with them?"

"If you share with the Weasleys I will make you your own plate of fudge as a Christmas present. How does that sound, babe?"

Marcus pretended to think it over. "And I won't have to share it with anyone but you?" he asked with a smirk forming on his face.

"You won't," Oliver told him. "But please tell me that the tree decorations you bought aren't as garish a color as the tree is."

Marcus's smirk spread further over his face. "You'll just have to wait and see," he told Oliver heading back into the living room to begin decorating the Christmas. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd have a pink Christmas tree. He wouldn't change it for the world.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Under a Pink Christmas Tree.**


End file.
